Eras of Hyrule
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Within the Land of Hyrule's history, what is usually told are the journeys taken by its long line of Heroes. Though this story will not just tell moments in those same Heroes' adventures, but will also delve into even the most obscure of anecdotes that barely had the fortune to be moments in Hyrule's eras. Let your eyes be your windows to the tales that will be shown.
1. The Danger

**Author's Note: Welcome to a new fic! This one here is a multi-chaptered fic, in which it will focus on moments in Hyrule's history, following stories/anecdotes from ones focusing on Link's adventures, to ones that center on the side characters within Hyrule, or even the stories of the characters that dwell outside the kingdom in question, such as Termina and Lorule.**

**In other words, Pokemon Generations, but Legend of Zelda based.**

**So here is the first chapter in this Pokemon Generations-inspired series, called "The Danger", and it is based on the first Zelda game released in 1986. Keep in mind that since Link is a silent protagonist in the games, he'll have little to no lines in the series. This is also keeping in line with the Pokemon protagonists in the Generations series having their faces obscured and being silent. **

**This is my first major multi-chaptered fic in a while, and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_Book 1: The Danger_

It wasn't every day that a field of the Land of Hyrule was empty, but just for today, it was.

Continuing his trek in the expanse of the Kingdom's field, Link passed by, his supplies at his back, and eyes focused forward. It had been only a few days since he started his journey to save Hyrule and its princess at Impa's request, and yet he was making a considerable amount of progress, with 4 pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom safely tucked away in a special pouch. The young boy couldn't wait until he could get to the next dungeon, where the next piece of the Triforce was hiding away.

But for now, he needed to rest, and conveniently, there was a lone tree in the middle of the field, and so Link made quick steps to that tree for a break.

Link's back laid against the bark of the tree, the shade giving off a cooling effect. It was nice to have nothing threatening close by, and so it was right for the young boy to take a little nap…

…At least, until he heard roars from a distance. To think was ready to take a break from saving the Kingdom.

Suddenly his long-awaited nap was the last thing in his list now. Right now, he had to get up and fight off any forces of darkness roaming the area.

Link drew his sword, and the roars continued to resound, getting nearer and nearer. Perfect timing for him.

The young boy dashed into the scene, coming face to face with his foes, the Moblin horde of three.

Time to strike.

His sword arm swung, managing to make a hit on one of the creatures, in which it shrieked in pain and disintegrated. The second, seeing its comrade's death, has already recoiled his arm in preparation, though Link had made a dodge once the arm made its strike, and then he shot a sword beam to finish off the second. The third seemed to be a bit tougher than the other two since, by the time Link readied himself to face it, the Moblin took the initiative to hit him once at the back.

Link nearly collapsed from the sudden attack but managed to pull himself together, and with a grunt of determination, stabbed the Moblin a few times to its demise. The danger had already passed, however, a new risk appeared; he felt warm liquid flowing down from where he was struck. It seemed like the Moblin's attack was stronger than he thought.

Wasting no time, Link rushed to find safe haven, and not too far off, his eyes spotted a cave, or at least an opening to one.

"Ah!" he gasped out in relief, and then made his way there with items in tow.

Once he entered the cave, there he spotted the last thing he expected to be inside.

A Moblin.

Link drew his sword out once more, ignoring the injury at his back, and more intent on eliminating this supposed threat. He drew his sword back to stab the Moblin, but he was stopped with a shout.

"Wait!"

Link stopped. He tilted his head to the side, almost with a mix of confusion and shock by the fact that a Moblin _was speaking to him in the common tongue._

"Don't hurt me! Spare my life, please."

The boy remained unconvinced, as he was still glaring at the Moblin for signs of deceit. He raised his sword again.

"No, please! Here!"

Suddenly, Link was looking at a handful of rupees. The Moblin had a hand outstretched, hand full of red and blue gems of currency. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Here, you can probably buy a potion with this amount; I don't have any, unfortunately…" the Moblin explained. "It's better than having that back wound of yours untreated, right?"

For a moment, Link stood in silence with the revelation of the Moblin suddenly being helpful to him. Then slowly, he blinked and nodded in understanding.

"Good. In any case, though, I have to leave. If my fellow kin ever found out I aided you, they'll get me." The creature said, head looking both ways to ensure no one else was listening in. "So, we must keep this between us, understood?"

Seeing as there was no other option, Link nodded.

"Then it's settled. It'll be our little secret." The Moblin rose up and prepared to go deeper within the cavern. Similarly, Link rose up from his position to get out of the cave. But before it went any further, the Moblin turned back to Link. "Don't forget, Hylian…

…_It's a secret to everybody_."

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's the end of the first chapter in the series! I hope that anecdote was entertaining for you guys. **

**Retro Link makes his debut here, and in spite of the minimal character dialogue, I hope I got his personality down pat.**

**Next up is The Adventure of Link, with an anecdote that wouldn't particularly focus on Retro Link's 16-year-old self. Instead, Zelda will be the star of the next story.**

**Feel free to give feedback.**


	2. The Slumber

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Now we move on to the Adventure of Link, where it's 6 years since Ganon's defeat. Impa now tells the tale of how one of the Princesses of Hyrule got entangled in a nearly-tragic incident that would've otherwise ended her life.**

**Take a read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Book 2: The Slumber_

My child, now that you have come of age, the mark of the Gods has appeared before you. It is a sign that you are ready to take on this quest to retrieve and complete the magical relic of this land. However, before you make preparations, I must tell you why it is important for you to do so...and it all started with the jealousy of one Prince...

**_A Hundred Years Ago..._**

_The land had a moment of silence that very day, for the King had passed on from this world. He left behind a son and a daughter, one who was the heir, and another a protector of the most powerful relic in the Kingdom. Though one of them wished to be both..._

(Hyrule Castle, 100 years before the Era of the Hero of Hyrule)

_The young man made his way down the corridor of the castle's interior, looking everywhere for a possible clue for the location of the powerful relic. Even as he inspected every crevice and corner of the castle walls, there were none._

_"Goddesses damn it all!" he snapped, punching the nearest wall on his side. The Prince of Hyrule was already griefstriken when his father died, but to think the King didn't trust him enough to pass down the secret to the relic at all. "Father...why haven't you said a word to me about the full sacred gift? Why? Was I not worthy enough?"_

_Truth be told, the Prince was certainly self-centered when it came to most concerns, and even if he did love his family, his status as Hyrule's heir got in the way. It was no different in this case, especially when he found out about the Kingdom's relic's other pieces._

_From the shadows, just nearby the prince, came a hooded man, his head tilted to the side, as if he heard every word the heir had said. Choosing to make his move, his footsteps echoed down the hall, startling the Prince._

_"By the gods! Who's there?" asked the heir, looking around in a panic. Did someone hear his complaints and woes? Hopefully it wasn't one of the servants, lest he risk his overall reputation. His head turned again, only to abruptly meet eyes with a hooded figure._

_"Gah! Who are you?!" the Prince gasped out, startled._

_"Your Highness...I'm the Court Magician." the Hooded Man simply replied. "I'm familiar with these halls, and yet I'm surprised you had no knowledge of me beforehand." He pulled out a sphere, showcasing a mirage that could have been. A glorious crown atop the Prince's head, and with it, three golden triangles at his beck and call. "Your sister, the Princess...she knows where those sacred triangles are."_

_"My sister knows?!" The Prince exclaimed, despondent, then desperate about this intel. His eyes narrowed. "I want to get it out of her—-the secret of the golden power."_

_The Court Magician chuckled. "That being said...I can help you get the relic—I can give you the power you need to get her to speak."_

_The Prince gave an intense stare. "Anything to get it."_

(Castle Town, Sometime After the Encounter)

_"What is going on?!" Princess Zelda ran about the town streets, hearing the helpless cries of the townspeople. Some of them were running in places, others rushed to hide, and then there were some who cried, pleas to the Goddesses exclaimed in between. "The people are in peril...I must find the source." _

_Even as she bumped into others in the panic, her eyes, in just one instance, caught the source. Her eyes widened in deep shock and betrayal._

_It was her dear brother, beating up villagers in his path. _

_Zelda was speechless._

_ Hurt rose from her heart, but her anger was even stronger.  
She ran up to her brother's latest victim, an elderly woman who had her goods dropped as the result of the assaulting Prince. From there, she stepped in front of the old lady, raising her hands up._

_"Stop this! Brother, what are you doing?!" Zelda asked, almost pleading. _

_He only have a cold glare._

_"Tell me about the Triforce, Zelda."_

_The princess was taken aback by this sudden change in his attitude. 'He used to be so kind...what happened to him that changed for him to be this way?' was what was in her head. With her breath shaking from the heartbreaking revelation, only one word came out of her mouth._

_"No."_

_The Prince's eyes became narrow and his teeth gritted. "No? You dare defy me, sister?"_

_"I just did, brother."_

_The Court Magician promptly appeared behind the Prince; he was like the man's shadow when Zelda dared to look at him. She promptly stood her ground even as the Magician snarled. _

_"Oh, Princess...you wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you? So tell us the location of the Triforce, and we'll spare you the pain."_

_Zelda was backed into a corner. As much as the possibility of perishing in their hands was a frightening thing to let alone think about, she decided that Hyrule's wellbeing was more vital. Therefore, the same word she used to defy her brother is what she responded to the Magician._

_"No. I will never give up the secret to the likes of you."_

_The Magician's eyes gleamed red, and in his hands, energy gathered in them. "So be it, then. Farewell, Princess Zelda."_

_Next thing she knew, a powerful force hit her chest. The Magician hit her with a near-fatal spell, and Zelda could only stumble back in pain as she watched her brother look surprised at the action. "What are you doing to her?!" The Prince demanded._

_"Only giving her retribution for not submitting to us, Your Highness. Is this not what you wanted?" The Magician replied, not a single hint of remorse present in his tone. _

_He charged up his magic a second time, this particular one was a guarantee to kill the Princess. As he began to shoot it out, however, the Prince promptly charged at the magician and stabbed him with his sword. The Magician could only collapse, bleeding out as only a tiny spark came out of his hand. Though, to the Prince's horror, Zelda was hit by the spark; her breath was slowly coming to a standstill, her hands clutched at her chest, before her whole body hit the ground._

_The Prince wasted no time in getting to her side, pulling her to his chest.  
"Zelda! Please, get up!" Triforce be damned, his dear sister was in peril._

_Her breath was shallow. "Br...brother..."_

_"Y-yes, that's me, Zelda..." his words became shaky as well. "I'm s-so sorry...I-I wasn't in t-the right m-mind..." The Prince's lip quivered; he was going to lose his only family left, and it was his fault._

_Zelda's hand weakly reached up to his cheek, faintly stroking it in silent forgiveness. Then a deep breath, and she became still._

**_In the Present Day..._**

The Prince of Hyrule was never the same after that day, child. In his guilt, he placed the Princess in chamber only a select few can enter, and decreed that every succeeding female royal shall be named after her. Until now, she rests in that chamber, to which you saw by now. It is only by the power of the full Triforce, that she will be able to awaken from her slumber and cured from her curse.

Though it's unfortunate...the last memory of her brother is a sad one, and since it had been long past his lifetime, I'm afraid she won't ever get to fully reconcile with him anymore.

However, hope isn't lost, dear child; with the mark in your hand proving you worthy, you will be able to find the final piece to set things right.

Now, go on, Link; onward to your journey!

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter complete! Yes. Anyways, there might have been some changes from the original backstory to the one I have here, but I hope it doesn't make it any less fun to read. **

**It has been a long time gap, but it's here! I hope you enjoyed this anecdote.**

**Next up: A Link to the Past!**


End file.
